


「韦斯莱双子x罗恩」南瓜饿梦

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *3P/NC-17/双龙*忘了谁提起这对骨科CP，当时我还说不可能写来着呢（真香*形象按电影版来吧
Relationships: 罗恩 韦斯莱 乔治 弗雷德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「韦斯莱双子x罗恩」南瓜饿梦

南瓜馅饼会使人做噩梦吗？  
不会，弗雷德和乔治才会。  
罗恩在陋居度过了一个有史以来最憋闷的圣诞节，和拉文德的恋情就没让金妮不朝他露出嘲讽的表情，弗雷德和乔治更是时不时把“穆里尔姨妈”或是“亲热”掺杂在夸奖韦斯莱夫人的圣诞大餐的语句里，显然金妮什么都和他们说了，包括他们在三楼挂毯那儿进行过的争吵。  
在乔治作出一副陶醉的模样描述起村子纸店里的漂亮女孩是怎么亲吻他的时候，罗恩气呼呼地将手里吃到一半的南瓜馅饼甩在盘子里离开了餐桌，生着气把陋居的木头楼梯踩的咚咚直响，好像那是弗雷德和乔治的脸似的。  
在圣诞假期过后要继续面对拉文德的烦躁，以及模糊意识到确实被金妮戳中的痛处的不爽中，罗恩拉高毯子迷迷糊糊地睡着了。如果梦中没有那只白内障的巨型蜘蛛把他追的四处逃窜，并在抓住他后试图给他一个黏糊糊、带着毒液的吻的话，也许罗恩会在一夜安睡后把前一晚超过一茶匙的情绪忘个精光。  
大概有凌晨两三点，罗恩从即将被阿拉戈克强吻的噩梦中惊醒，肚子因为少了那半块因气愤而扔下的南瓜馅饼饿的咕咕叫，他不得不轻手轻脚地路过在行军床上睡得正沉的好朋友，下到厨房碰碰运气，说不定能找到些什么剩余的食物。  
罗恩给自己倒了杯南瓜汁，只找到几片干巴巴的面包片，他也顾不上嫌弃就吃了起来，直到寂静黑暗的厨房里传出一声足以吓得人噎死的噼啪巨响，罗恩被吸满南瓜汁的面包哽得直翻白眼，两只大手重重地拍上他的背脊才免了一桩发生在陋居的惨剧。  
“该死的！”罗恩虚弱地捂着胸口，“你们有什么毛病吗！”  
“这就是小罗尼对待救命恩人的态度？”弗雷德顺手拿过罗恩的南瓜汁喝了一口。  
“如果不是你们突然幻影移行——”罗恩光火地瞪了弗雷德和乔治两眼，乔治无辜地摊了摊手，“我们还以为家里进小偷了，要是我们用你这样的方式下楼梯，贼早就跑啦。”  
与弗雷德和乔治理论除了自己被气死就从来不会有什么别的结果，这是罗恩为数不多可以极度肯定的事之一。乔治扯掉罗恩嘴里咬着的半截面包片，和弗雷德站定在厨房的窗口前，以一种严肃的口吻说，“我们想问你一件事——”  
弗雷德抱起了双臂也收起了戏谑的表情，这让罗恩紧张起来，“什——什么？”  
“小罗尼——”弗雷德一本正经地说，“除了那个叫拉文德的姑娘，真的只有穆里尔姨妈吻过你吗——”  
“噢，罗尼，你现在看起来真像查理在研究的中国火球龙。”乔治戳了戳罗恩气得鼓起来的腮帮子笑的喘不过气来。  
“这有什么！”他生气地嚷到，“拉文德对于吻我这件事有多热情…我说的是正是我高超的吻技让她如痴如醉！”  
双胞胎同时哧笑起来，“吻技——”  
“高超——”  
乔治笑眯眯地看着眼睛被气的格外明亮的小弟弟说，“伸舌头了？”罗恩满脸被雷劈过的表情，过了好一会才虚张声势地大声说，“没错，伸舌头了！”  
“噢——”弗雷德拖长音调坏笑着走近罗恩，捧住傻弟弟的脑袋贴住他的嘴唇，轻而易举地将舌尖探入因惊讶而松开的牙关，湿软的舌头像条灵活的蛇，轻巧地缠住罗恩僵住的舌尖，在舔过敏感的上颚的时候满意地听到他难以自控地唔了声。  
“嗯，很有经验。”弗雷德评价到，乔治用指腹擦去罗恩嘴角亮晶晶的痕迹笑道，“比十二岁的毛孩子厉害多了。”   
“这太荒唐了。”罗恩不可思议地晃着脑袋，他的眼睛睁得大大的，注意力完全被转移了，“我还以为会很恶心。”  
“只是不恶心吗？”弗雷德瞄了一眼对方睡裤下有站立趋势的物件不怀好意地问到，“这可不行，姑娘会被你吓跑的。”  
罗恩脸红了，“呃，嗯，回去睡觉了。”他尴尬地说。  
“哦，小罗尼，别这样。”乔治拽着他的胳膊往回拉，“想不想从哥哥们这儿学上一招？”罗恩犹豫了，犹豫就会后悔，虽然暂时他还不知道他将会后悔的是什么。  
罗恩被拉至窗前，腰后抵着平时韦斯莱夫人用来浸泡蔬菜的不锈钢水槽，窗外打进来的月光将乔治的眉眼描绘的异常柔和无害，他恍恍惚惚地听到乔治诱哄到，“亲我。”  
罗恩像他和拉文德做的那样傻乎乎地把嘴唇凑上去就完事了，因为大多数时候拉文德都会热情地啃他的嘴唇皮，好几回他都觉得皮都要破了，而且其实那并没有什么意思。  
这些在他的哥哥身上显然不适用，弗雷德被逗笑了，“动动你的舌头，小罗尼。”罗恩下意识想挠头的手被弗雷德控制在身后，迫使他挺起胸膛和乔治挨在一起，最后还是乔治探入了他的口腔，舔过了每一寸牙龈和软腭，让罗恩发出享受的哼哼声。  
“唔！”  
乔治隔着睡裤摸着那根早就顶着他大腿的东西，罗恩的气息立刻急促起来，“你摸哪里……呃——”  
“接吻而已。”弗雷德说，他的手却探入罗恩的背心下摆摩挲着腰侧的软肉，“小罗尼你太敏感了。”  
“我摸哪里你不知道吗？”乔治低声笑道，震动的胸腔搅得罗恩浑身发麻，他砸了咂嘴，“只是亲嘴就这么兴奋，那接下来要亲的地方，小罗尼会不会舒服地昏过去？”  
罗恩在迷乱地想乔治究竟要亲哪儿，完全顾不上弗雷德在他衣服里作乱的手，胸前的挺立被人放在掌心搓揉以及下身衣物被剥了个精光，两者哪个比较需要及时的反抗？罗恩在他的阴茎进入到一个湿润高热之处后丧失了所有想抵抗的心情，他的手臂发软，几乎撑不住身体，他看不见乔治的表情和动作，但上窜的快感和细碎的水声让他只能被弗雷德半圈着靠在胸前，同样罗恩也看不见弗雷德的手在哪里，他的手在背心下的肌理上滑动，把能摸到的每一寸皮肤摸了个遍，弗雷德呼出的热气朝着他的耳朵里钻，“怎么样？别总是把我们想得那么坏。”  
罗恩把整个人的重量都移到弗雷德身上，晕红把鼻梁上的小雀斑都衬得可爱起来，“唔…”他呻吟了一声诚实地说，“这——还怪舒服的…”他带着点鼻音哼哼着，“真不知道你们怎么想到的……”  
“对于剥夺了小罗尼的那份智慧我们可是一直心怀愧疚，不过——”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“只要你有珀西万分之一的好学精神，还能勉勉强强赶得上我们。”  
“才…不要！”罗恩厌恶地喘息着。弗雷德开始摸他的脸，手指在他柔软的嘴唇上跳来跳去，像在打什么不好的主意，罗恩很快就知道了，因为弗雷德用一种色情的方式舔着他的耳廓，还朝着他的耳朵洞里呵气，“成功在于实践，罗尼宝贝。”  
弗雷德动作敏捷地跳坐在水槽边的防水台上，浅色的睡裤裆部撑得满满的，他的手明示性地在罗恩的后颈皮肤上滑动，“让我看看小罗尼学的怎么样了？”他嗓音沙哑的说，“据我所知，乔治可是个好老师。”  
好吧，这还挺公平的，罗恩头脑不怎么清醒地算了一笔帐，弗雷德拉下了睡裤，弹出的物件的尺寸让罗恩脸又红上了一倍，“梅林啊……”  
弗雷德很满意罗恩直观的感叹，他毫不留情地将弟弟的脑袋往胯间压去，“舔舔它。”乔治吐出了罗恩的阴茎，把那根脱离口腔限制后翘起得几乎贴在小腹上的玩意儿握在掌心把玩，他故意抬起头伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“小罗尼，是时候向弗雷德展示你的高超吻技了。”  
下身被中断的快感使罗恩不上不下地卡在即将喷薄的情欲关口。  
“好吧，好吧…”他嘟囔着侧过头挨在弗雷德的大腿上，男性荷尔蒙的气味像弗雷德和乔治舌吻他一样出乎意料地不让人反感，甚至是有点渴望。  
“好，张嘴——”乔治盯着罗恩的动作循循诱善道，“吃进去…”弗雷德圈住阴茎的根部，让湿漉漉的头部进到罗恩的口腔，“嘴唇包住牙齿，噢——罗尼宝贝。”弗雷德舒服地喟叹，“动动你的舌头——”  
乔治看着孪生哥哥粗长深色的性器不紧不慢地送进罗恩的口腔，把泛着红晕的腮帮子顶出极其淫荡的形态，乔治重新低下头，吮吸起罗恩颜色可爱的肿胀龟头，手指箍在柱身稍稍使劲地撸动。罗恩的双膝被乔治撑着才不至于在要命的刺激回来后跪倒在地上，中断的快感席卷完脑袋里本就不多的冷静，罗恩发出动情的嗯嗯声，无法思考地在弗雷德的阴茎上模仿着乔治对他所做的一切。  
罗恩生涩但意外火辣的口交使弗雷德仰起了脖子，喉结在月光下剧烈地滑动，“罗尼宝贝真会吸…”声音在沉睡的陋居厨房里回荡，乔治不得不吐出罗恩的阴茎提醒到，“嘿，轻点——”  
这也很好地提醒了他们仍身在圣诞假期间的陋居里，在他们父母和别的兄弟姐妹的睡眠外体验着感官的欢愉，乔治竖起耳朵聆听了一阵，手指无意识地抠着罗恩龟头间的细缝，直到罗恩发出急促、被堵住的闷哼。  
“唔…唔！”  
浓稠的白浊甩上了乔治的侧脸，“噢，抱歉。”乔治没什么诚意地说，勃勃跳动的物件在他手中被挤出所剩的体液。罗恩再也无力含住口中粗硕的玩意儿，弗雷德明显感觉到了，巨物带着被吸吮的水光从罗恩的嘴里滑了出来，在他的脸粘腻地蹭动。罗恩失神地趴在弗雷德的大腿上，双腿抖得像吃了一个软腿咒，乔治的手正顺着大腿一路往上摸，从柔嫩的大腿内侧到敏感的鼠蹊部，手指沿着凹沟略过绵软下来的性器，指向两瓣臀肉间的秘密。  
“作……作什么啊?”罗恩略带惊恐的声音在乔治的指节捅入洞口的时候响起，“乔治，你在对我的屁股作什么？”  
“当然是很舒服的事啦……”乔治亲了亲他的腹股沟，听上去并不怎么让人信服。  
不过鉴于罗恩在两位热衷于恶作剧的哥哥底下还能茁壮成长，他对于反抗不过的命运向来抱着一种乐观的无动于衷和坚强的迎面而上态度，弗雷德好心地都不像弗雷德了，罗恩被从腿上拉了起来靠在弗雷德身上，一直戳着他脸的东西也放过了他，只是抓着他的一只手套弄着，“替我摸摸，罗尼宝贝。”弗雷德的阴茎磨蹭着他的手掌，他斜过眼故意说到，“这个不用教吧。”  
罗恩上钩了，“别说傻话了。“他底气很足地哼了哼，手下握着弗雷德的勃起熟练地撸动。罗恩的心思全在想从哥哥们那儿扳回一局上，弗雷德急促的喘息变成了他动作的最大动力，乔治的两根手指顺利地在罗恩体内探索，第三根手指的插入也只是让他轻微不适地扭动了下，直达曲起得手指擦过某个神秘区域，罗恩以为自己惊跳了起来，事实上他只是像被带电的软鞭抽在了尾椎骨上一般僵在了原地，“啊啊啊——”罗恩表情怪异地失声惊叫，诡异冲头的刺激让他射过一回的性器立刻膨胀起来。  
“说了是很舒服的事嘛。”乔治像是在证明他的言论似的，找准了那个引人战栗的点抠挖起来。罗恩只能靠勾住弗雷德的脖颈才能保持站立，而另一只握着套弄的阴茎在无意施加的力气下勃勃跳动着，弗雷德的精液毫无预料地喷洒出来，飞溅在两人的睡衣之上。  
“你——”弗雷德恶狠狠地你了一句，在乔治幸灾乐祸的眼神里，把罗恩按倒着激烈地亲吻，罗恩觉得他的腰都要断了，脑袋后仰着几乎被按进水槽里，防水台的折角顶在腰间磕的人生疼。乔治见状索性抽出了手指，托着弟弟的屁股让他坐在边沿，热乎乎的棍状物在滑溜溜的股间戳来戳去，搞的罗恩刚被开拓的后方空虚得紧，“往…往哪儿戳哪你？”他半是抱怨地说，双腿倒是无意识自觉地分开了些。  
“小罗尼等不及了？”乔治悠闲地说，坏心眼地将头部塞入了一小部分在洞口浅浅戳刺，“你说我该往哪儿戳？”  
弗雷德还在骚扰着罗恩的乳尖，背心已经被推至胸口上方，罗恩只看到红发毛绒绒的头顶以及胸前那点传来被舔舐的快感，没想到这里被舔也会这么有感觉，他昏头昏脑地扒紧了弗雷德，身体内部的空虚简直让他发狂，“你进来啊——”罗恩一边为自己向乔治用了撒娇的口吻感到恶心，一边屈服于快感扭动着屁股想让乔治进的更深一点，前列腺被刺激到的快感已经使少年人食髓知味，罗恩直白地呻吟到，“插进来啊，乔治——”  
乔治咧着嘴笑，腰身往前一送，粗长的巨物缓缓地推进温暖的身体内部，“怎么样，小罗尼？”乔治完全顶了进去。  
“有点涨，还有点怪…”罗恩呼了口气，弗雷德邪恶的舌头正卷着他的乳粒反复玩弄，搞的他头皮发麻，他揪紧了弗雷德的头发还没来得及发表一番评价，就被乔治突然地耸动噎在了喉咙里，又粗又硬的玩意儿不断顶开肠壁的软肉，摩擦接触到的地方都敏感地冒火，而最让人战栗的前列腺在不可饶恕的戳刺碾压下，罗恩除了接受被双腿大开地按在厨房的防水台上操，他没有别的选择，当然，他也可以选择夹住乔治的腰身。  
罗恩确实这么做了，他沉浸在甜蜜的操干下，翘起的性器在空气中晃荡，双腿讨好地盘上乔治的腰，让他们贴更近一点，也让乔治操他操的更快一些，罗恩不加掩饰地咕哝着舒服，强烈的的刺激让他完全忘记了另一个红发人再次蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿。  
“弗雷德…呃，你在干什么…呃？”罗恩头脑发晕地感受到有一只手正摸索着他和乔治相接的地方，迟钝的危险感在乔治的撞击下很难成功地聚集成一个清晰的思路，那根手指悄然不觉地磨出一点缝隙，挤进有着巨大开发潜力的肌肉群中，等到第二第三根手指被推了进来，罗恩突然一个激灵回过神来，“不不，梅林啊，不行的——”惊恐却使他的身体愈发敏感，乔治恶意地顶了他一下，罗恩马上就软了腰倒了下去，“弗…弗…弗雷德，我会松掉的！”他结结巴巴地说到。  
“噢——你会没事的，罗尼宝贝。”弗雷德这么说着尽可能地使那圈肌肉向他打的更开一点，“我什么时候骗过你了？”  
“喂，这可一点说服力都没有……啊……！”罗恩惊恐地挣扎起来，乔治轻巧地按住他的小腹，将那根滴着浊液的肉棒用五指圈了起来撸动，罗恩剧烈地吸了口气摆出一副认命的可怜模样。  
“我保证——你想来和我一个牢不可破咒吗，罗尼小宝贝？”  
“不想。”罗恩有气无力地说，他要命的地方都被人控制在手里。乔治哧哧笑了起来，“弗雷德，你是想让另外半拉屁股变对称起来吗？”  
“别这样，乔吉——那时候我还小呢。”说着，罗恩突然看到弗雷德勾出一抹不怀好意的笑，“现在——我可不小了，甚至还挺大的——你说是吧，罗尼？”  
罗恩的屁股被抬了起来，同样尺寸的阴茎困难地挤进了一个头，“啊啊啊啊——”罗恩吓出了点哭腔，紧紧扒住了乔治的脖子，如果他的神经稍微那么纤细一点儿，他就能体会到他从未在他那两个哥哥身上感受过的温柔。  
“没事儿，你瞧。”乔治顺着他的脊骨抚摸，罗恩啥都瞧不见，但那根东西却神奇地也插入了他的体内，和乔治的阴茎亲密地挤在一起。  
弗雷德摸着那圈似乎被绷到极限的肌肉，在确认没有受伤迹象之后小幅度地托着罗恩的臀肉抽动了下。“呃…呃呃呃…”罗恩突然意识到他亏大了，他们这不是两个赚了一个吗，他在被顶的直叫唤间还断断续续地为自己争取一份利益，罗恩靠在乔治颈侧坚强地提出，“下…下次换我操你们啊——呃！”  
弗雷德和乔治交换了一个眼神，两根硬的让人害怕的阴茎一前一后地顶着罗恩的前列腺，频率比乔治操他时快了许多，罗恩感觉自己像罐被捣烂熟透的树莓果酱，强烈的刺激从身体内部淌向手指脚尖，他迷迷糊糊地听见弗雷德说，“行，等会就让你操我——如果你更想要乔治也完全不是问题。”  
“真的？”罗恩怀疑他被操出了幻听。乔治低下头和他接吻，罗恩听见他说，“小罗尼，骗你我们就再也开不成玩笑商店。”  
这就可信多了，罗恩放心地钻入双胞胎邪恶的圈套。  
在被当成夹心饼干操弄到被按在木桌上一边后入一边替人口，罗恩没机会问出双胞胎如何兑现他们的承诺，他只能一次又一次地在后穴被不断进出中射自己一身，现下他被仰面放在木桌上，双腿几乎被拉成一字型，弗雷德和乔治一人握住一只脚踝，有时候是弗雷德在上他，有时候是乔治，更多的时候是两根一样粗大的肉棒同时进入他。罗恩徒劳地想在粗糙的桌面上抓住任何可以抓住的东西，免于他们干的过于用力把他从桌上顶下去。  
他可能陷入了短暂的迷蒙，清醒来后罗恩发现他回到了自己的床上，弗雷德挠着他的头发，而乔治正在亲吻他的额头，“醒啦，小罗尼。”他轻快地说，“还想操我吗？”  
“我想！”罗恩激烈的说，然后打起了小呼噜。  
弗雷德和乔治拉高了弟弟的毯子，窃笑着蹑手蹑脚地溜出了门缝。

END

*罗恩就是好笑大过于让人心疼啊哈哈哈哈（我还是很喜欢罗尼宝贝的


End file.
